someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical Adventure
My friend is a game collector, he has so many games I can play for a year and not even finish half of them. Well when he told me he had gotten a NES bundle pack with 100 games, I was amazed at how he could buy that for only 15 dollars. When he showed me it I found many good games like Mario Bros, Zelda, Metroid, and all that good stuff. I looked for a game I wanted to play really bad, Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. I thought I found it when I saw "Adventure" there. But it wasn't that, it was this other game. One game I had never heard of, Mythical Adventure. I asked my friend about it but he didn't know about it either. "It's probably a fan game or something" he said. So we put it in the NES. It was an RPG. There were 3 characters, Gary, Ruth, and Robert. It's about 3 adults who stumble into a mythical world after falling into water in an accident while fishing. You could fight evil monsters from legend and even evil mermaids! We thought it was just a silly RPG game. There was something weird about it though, the creator of the game on the cartridge said "Konomi" I don't know if it was intentional to misspell it or not. The characters in the game also liked to talk about the Konami Code for some reason. Every time we won a battle, one of the characters said "Don't use the Konami code!" We really didn't care about it though. So we went to the land named "Jungle Land" where we can fight killer animals. This time when we won a battle, the characters said "DON'T..." When we got to the next area, "Desert Land" The area was pretty hard and we thought the characters saying not to do the code was the creator telling us not to cheat. So we decided to use it while in the paused mode. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A." The game was still paused, we tried to unpause it but nothing happened. In fact I think it froze. We could see text behind the "Paused" screen, Gary had said "Why?". We took out the cartridge and blew on it, and put it back in. The intro music was the same but Ruth was missing. Gary and Robert looking sad. As the game started, we heard 8-bit funeral music. A picture was displayed, of an actual funeral. But there was a message at the top. "Goodbye Ruth". The Konami Code made him die? That's why they wanted to make us use it? So we could get an alternate story? The picture faded away and we could play as Gary and Robert. They looked like they were hiding from something. They couldn't run using the B button, and we could hear nothing at all. The path was only left to right, we went right the whole time but to no avail. We decided to do the old "taping the controller" trick. It was getting late anyways. I was woken up by a scream, my friend woke up and saw a bloody face with scars on the neck, it was smiling, and on the top of the screen, the message "I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL" appeared. We decided to put a recorder this time, we played the game again, Konami Code still working, when that bloody face appeared randomly for only like 1 second it seemed. When we went right this time, we almost automatically saw a body, Gary screamed when he looked at it. Robert was looking away, with a disturbed face. It was Ruth, head ripped open, pants ripped up, and he had a hole in his stomach. The hole made that exact bloody face shape. With the smile and even the blood was correctly put on him. We went right, Gary started to cry and couldn't move. Robert started to go, fast. He ran as fast as he could. The view went back to Gary. He was sitting down and not making any noise but faint crying. We could see something in the corner of our eye in this scene but nothing seemed like it was the killer. We saw trees with faces on them, the ghosts from Super Mario Galaxy 2, and even Super Mario 3D Land, creepy effect and all. The top message this time said "YOU'RE NEXT". The screen flashed as Gary started to have a heart attack. Robert talked to the skies, praying he could stay alive. He asked as if the demon knew him, "Why are you doing this? We did nothing!" appeared on the top of the screen. The demon appeared and said "WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING, YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING GOOD. ONLY BAD CAN LET YOU GO TO HELL." The demon teleported behind him and stuck a knife in his back. The same face appeared on the screen, "GAME OVER", the game said. But this time he started to pull his head off. It was gruesome, the flesh of it came off and fell on the floor. We couldn't believe it, we saw the killer's actual face. It was still smiling, but, when we saw what it truly was we were shocked. "Evil Otto..." we both said. My friend seemed to be in so much shock that he fainted. He didn't faint, he was in a coma. 5 months later he got back from the coma and he couldn't say anything except "Evil Otto". 1 month after that he started to develope words again. But every night at 3:30 AM, he will get off of bed and shout, "EVIL OTTO". The same time we played this very game at. I tried to put "Konomi" in Google, Wikipedia, and other websites, nothing came up. If nothing came up, it'd just rename it to "Konami". I tried on an unknown website that a guy named "Linlee1000" told me about. All that came up were pictures of Evil Otto. With some pictures of a clock showing "3:30 AM". Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story